1. Field of the Invention
At least one of embodiments according to the present invention relates to a program and a system for causing a computer to realize functions to control progress of a video game in which a set constituted by at least one game element that a user owns is used.
2. Description of the Related Art
In conventional systems, there is one in which a party is constituted to cause a video game to proceed.
In such a system, for example, there is one in which a plurality of characters is selected within a range of allowable values to constitute or establish a party (see Japanese Patent Application Publication No. 2013-498).
However, in the conventional system, a player is required to determine whether the number of members in a party is within a range of allowable values or not. For this reason, there has been a problem that a load on the player when to organize a party becomes larger.